Story:Starship Archer/Grace Under Pressure/Teaser
TEASER FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer is in dry-dock with worker bees swarming around the ship. TAYLOR (Voice Over) Military Log Combat Date 52994.1. The Archer is at Earth Station McKinley for some upgrades to our shield systems to counter the Breen Energy dampeners, I am a bit skeptical about these new upgrades being used in war but we need these if we're going to defeat the Breen once and for all. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Lieutenant Clarkson is at a console over looking the upgrades to the shield generators when Commander Martin walks into the Engineering. MARTIN Hey what do you think of these new upgrades to our shields? Kyle is handed a PADD by one of his staff members. CLARKSON (re: PADD) These enhancements to the shields show that the Breen Energy dampeners bounce off the shields, but I am a bit skeptical about these enhancements those. Then the com activates. TAYLOR (Com Voice) Commander Martin report to the Bridge. Commander Martin tapped his combadge. MARTIN (Sighs, to com) On my way. Commander Martin leaves Engineering. CUT TO: INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE Commander Martin walks onto the bridge and heads over to the tactical console where Captain Taylor and Lieutenant Mason are at looking at the screen on the console. MARTIN What's up? Taylor looks at him. TAYLOR (to Martin) We're picking up a distress call from Minos Korva colony, their reporting wounded and damage. Lieutenant Mason chimes in. MASON (off his console) So far we've got no allied ship in that area Captain and you can bet that the Dominion picked up their distress call. Martin chimes in. MARTIN (to Taylor) But we do have a shuttle out there. TAYLOR Mason get me the Apollo. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Class-11 Shuttle Apollo is at high warp returning Lieutenant Carlson and Lieutenant Commander T'Shar from a recon mission, as their hearing what Captain Taylor is telling them. INT-APOLLO CANOPY TAYLOR (On monitor) You'll head to the Minos Korva system, and asset the situation we'll be there as soon as our upgrades are complete the USS Sutherland is on her way from Deep Space Nine. Both Lieutenant Carlson and T'Shar look at each other, then Lieutenant Carlson chimes in. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Acknowledge Captain. TAYLOR (on monitor, sighs) Good luck you two and stay safe Taylor out. The transmission ends. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Altering course for Minos Korva, and increasing our speed to warp nine point seven. EXT-SPACE The Apollo slows to Impulse as the shuttle approaches the planet. INT-APOLLO CANOPY T'Shar is inputting commands into the console as she's scanning the surface. T'SHAR (off console) I'm detecting several settlements on the surface, and there's a cat twelve storm near the source of the distress call but its leaving the area very slowly. Lieutenant Carlson chimes in. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Well the Captain did say we can land if we want to, and I can land a shuttle in these type of storms setting us down. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm station of the shuttle. EXT-COLONY SETTLEMENT Both T'Shar and Carlson are walking into the settlement with their type-2 phasers out of their holsters ready to defend themselves. CARLSON Damn this is creepy quiet. Then they see two people come out of hiding as they train their particle weapons on the two women, then a few more show up and does the same thing. T'SHAR Not so quiet. Camera closes up on the two women. (End of Teaser, Fade out, Starting Credits)